The Everchanging Life of Lorelai
by charmedaholic521
Summary: An odd teenager has come to Stars Hollow. Taylor thinks the town is going down because of this new person who to him is bad news. Who is this girl and why is she in Stars hollow. Critiszm welcome.
1. Wandering Girl?

Ok this is my first Gilmore girls story, my last one was from charmed, so is a bit different with no magic, so please review, good or bad. And if you want to write a chapter for me just ask.(and I know bad chapter name and bad name.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, these famous people do, and if I were famous, I wouldn't use fanfiction (much)

The Ever-changing Life of Lorelei

Chapter 1:Wandering girl?

"Luke, need coffee, supersize." Lorelei collapses on the stool.

"Bad night?"

"Duh, todays Saturday, as in day after Friday night dinner,"

"Oh, you still have those?"

"Yeah"

"Luke have you thought of my proposal?" Luke looks up.

"Every moment."

"Have you decided?"

"No"

"Tonight, dinner, pick me up at my house, 8:00." Lorelei goes to leave.

"I can't, made plans, how about lunch at 2?"

"Sounds good, I'll met you here at 2" at that she walks out.

Doorbell rings.

"No one home!" Lorelei yells.

"Hello, mom?" Rory walks in.

"What..what are you doing here?.

"Just wanted to get out of the grasp of grandma."

"And she comes to me, where's the M-asing bar when you need it."

"Very funny."

"So who is that girl wandering town?"

"Who?"

"You mean you haven't seen her, she must be new." Rory sits down.

"Must be that girl Taylor was rambling about." Lorelei thinks.

"What did he say?"

"That this town is going to Hell."

"Wow I never thought one girl can do that, must be bad...let me guess, you're going to talk to her."

"Maybe..."

"Mom.."

"Don't mom me, I'm going to talk to her and maybe even try to rent away your room."

"Well fine...I'm going to help grandma figure out the dishwasher!"

"Have fun!" the door slams.

Sorry this chapter is short, I just wanted a good beginning if you want to help, I have a plot and if you send me a chapter, I may put it up is it goes with the story plot


	2. Lets Talk

Ok this is my first Gilmore girls story, my last one was from charmed, so is a bit different with no magic, so please review, good or bad. And if you want to write a chapter for me just ask.(and I know bad chapter name and bad name. And I also would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers!

OK here we go, please just so you know things like genetics with punnet squares do not exist in this story(well they only partly exist)(and this is if you know what I mean)

Also because of a reviewer I realized that I have been spelling Lorelai wrong and I apologize. (Stupid spell checker)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, these famous people do, and if I were famous, I wouldn't use fanfiction (much)

The Ever-changing Life of Lorelai

Chapter 2: Lets talk

Lorelai walks into Luke's Dinner, but not before a quick glance towards a young teenager, about 14. She had Dark blonde hair and was wearing torn jeans and an old shirt, which like the pants looked like it was worn to much and never washed. "So Luke" Lorelai went into a whisper "Who's the girl, another relative."

Luke looked up at that "Very funny. Actually nobody knows who she is. She just sits around and only asks for water. The first time she was here she asked if water is free."

"I'm gonna talk to her." Lorelai looked over towards the girl. "Now."

"Well while your at it ask her if she wants any food, she looks like she hasn't eaten in ages."

"So the majestic Luke has a soft side. Sure I'll ask her."

"She just looks so familiar." Luke whispered under his breath as Lorelai left.

Lorelai walked up to the girl "Hey, seat taken."

"No I was just about..."Just as she goes to get her bag lorelai stops her.

"No I would like to talk to you." Lorelai said in a calm non intruding voice.

"Fine, but I should be going." The girl puts her bag down and sits waits for Lorelai to talk.

"Well first of all, I'm Lorelai, and you are..." Lorelai tries to find the girl's name.

"That's not important."

"Ok, well first of all would you like something to eat. Lorelai looks the girl in the eye."It's on me of course."

"I couldn't intrude on you like that..."

"No, I insist...LUKE! A burger for her and another coffee for me please."

"Um...thanks."

"No problem, anyway, I see that you are new here."

"Yeah" The girl looks out the window waiting for this to be over.

"So where do you live?" Lorelai tries to start conversation.

"Around." Luke gives the girl the burger and Lorelai her coffee.

"Oh, well...um...who are your parents?"

"I don't have any...well that I know of...but um I'm staying' with people." The girl tries to cover up something.

"Ok...wow you were hungry." Lorelai looks at the already clean plate.

"Fast eater, um...I got to go...See you around." The girl gets up to leave.

"If you ever need to talk I'm always here. If not just ask Luke over there where to find me. Remember, name's Lorelai."

"Ok, oh and my name's Alexa." Alexa and Lorelai seem to be warming up to each other, and they both have no idea why.


	3. alleyway

Sorry for the wait, I had major writers block.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, these famous people do, and if I were famous, I wouldn't use fanfiction (much)

The Ever-changing Life of Lorelai

Chapter 3: alleyway

Lorelai is walking down the street dressed in a casual outfit good for walking around town, on her way to Luke's diner, when she sees Rory walking into the market. 'This is something I really don't feel like dealing with today' Lorelai thought to herself 'I guess I'll have to go around, like what I did with Rory when she didn't want to see Dean.' Lorelai goes around, but when she is halfway there she hears something moving under some boxes and old newspapers.'must be a cat' Lorelai thinks until she sees a familiar bag. She walks over to is, while tripping over a few boxes and picks it up.

"Hey, shoo, that's my bag...oh...you..um...I can explain..I um..."

"Alexa...what are you doing here..."

"Well I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Well I didn't feel like dealing with a certain relative of mine...you don't live here do you?" Lorelai sees something that looks like a bed made out of newspapers while peaking into the hole Alexa came out of.

"Um...no...I was..um...looking for something...yeah..I was looking for y..um...cat." Alexa digs through some boxes"here kitty kitty, here..."

"Why didn't you tell me that you are homeless, does anyone else live here...?" Lorelai looks into Alexa's trying to find truth.

"No, I'm...alone...um..I got to go...bye." Alexa storms off without a second glance. Lorelai realizes that Alexa forgot her bag and picked it up. She continued her trip to Luke's diner.

Later at Lorelai's house

Lorelai looks at the bag wondering if she should look inside it or not, but finally decides to take a peek, just to find out why it is so heavy. She unzips it until it is open and the first thing that catches her eye is something shiny, a knife, not just that but also a black belt with Chinese designs on it, and a black robe with a white wolf on it. The bag also contained one pair of jeans, a torn t-shirt, girl stuff, and a locked box. Lorelai tried to get the box open, but couldn't and also couldn't find any key.

After Lorelai put all Alexa's stuff away, the way it was before, the doorbell rings.

Come in, door's unlocked!" Lorelai yells.

"Um...you.. Did I leave my bag..."

"Here," Lorelai gives points to the bag on the chair opposite of her.

"Um thanks...did you open this...you did...why?"

"How..I mean, I was just seeing if there was a return address or something, but..."

Alexa is fast to respond "The knife is for self defense, I got a black belt at karate camp, and I have pictures of my real mother in the box."

"So you don't have a mother...or a family...or a home..."

"You got it, now can I go...I got to find a new city to live in..." Lorelai stops her and motions her to sit down. Alexa sits next to Lorelai.

"Stay here.." Lorelai seems lost for words.

."What..no.." Alexa is shocked at the comment. Even though she somehow wants to, she knows that she is not going to be welcome for long, the social services will be back for her and so will her last family.

"I have an extra room, and well you can stay here as long as you want, but I would like some answers"

"Well..I have no better idea so sure." Alexa hopes that she really can trust Lorelai.

"Good, well the room is over there, the bathroom is over here, and if you want to read, the room is filled with books. Now which movie would you like to watch.."

"What?" Alexa is confused.

"You know Chinese food till you stomach hurts and a movie...I'll pick the movie, let me just call for the food." Lorelai picks up the phone, but not before seeing the confused expression on Alexa's face.

"The Chinese food place...delivers?"

"Yup, let me just order" Lorelai ordered almost everything on the Chinese menu and picked out the movie _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. _The Chinese food came and Alexa and Lorelai sat down for a movie.

"This is a lot of food.." Alexa looks at the spread in front of her.

"Yup, all you can eat...whatever is not eaten goes in the refrigerator for another day.

"So...lets see before we start the movie, why doesn't social services give you a place to live.." Lorelai looks at Alexa hoping for a straight answer.

"Well, I know you want a straight answer, and you deserve it for letting me stay so..well..I had a foster home, but I ran away, well actually, it was my 31st foster home. I was abused in 10 of them, ran away from 5 of them, kicked out of the rest. My last home was an abusive one, but normally, I run away, someone like you finds me, they call social services, and I end up either going to a new foster home or back to my old one, which in this case would be my end if I end up going back...so please..."

"I'll foster you...but thank you for being so...open to me. Well on a happier note, lets start the movie.

The two of them watched the movie and then retired to their bedrooms, Alexa wondering why she was so open and Lorelai wondering why Alexa was so open.

_**To Be Continued**_


	4. Social Services

major writers block.(sorry) And this is going to be a very short chapter so I once again am sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, these famous people do, and if I were famous, I wouldn't use fanfiction (much)

The Ever-changing Life of Lorelai

Chapter 4: Social Services

Lorelai's (POV)

"Hello social services" A perky voice...how could they be so perky working at a place where they have to deal with such horrible stuff.

"Hello, this is Lorelai Gilmore." Soon to be Lorelai Danes...when I get a chance 2 talk to him. "I was wondering about what has to be done in order to foster a teenager."

"Why that's a new one, sorry, normally people ask about toddlers and little children, well first things first...Have you ever used our services before." Oh great.

"Actually yes, but a long while ago" Do I really have to get into this.

"One moment please...ok, your name is in here...oh my"What's wrong now. "I believe that you can foster, even with your past experiences with us." Finally something good."Do you have a teenager in mind or would you like us to match you with someone?"

"I actually know which teen I would like to foster" Alexa, and please don't let there be any more bad news"

"Name please" wow she's becoming a little less perky and more serious.

"Alexa..." Wait what's her last name."um I don't really know her last name, but I know that she is about 14 years old."

"Oh I think I know who you are talking about...dark blonde hair...ran away, carries this bag with her all the time."

"Well yes..." That's her.

"Can I call you back tomorrow about this...wait is she currently in your household." finally it hits her.

"Yes and it is no problem for me to let her stay here...I have an extra room and she doesn't appear to want to go anywhere."

"Ok, this will take a while...did she tell you why she ran away?" I thought she was done.

"Abuse."

"Again?...well I will make sure to check this family out, but if she was that unhappy, I'll put her somewhere else...We were hoping to get her into boarding school with her soccer skills, but so far it isn't happening...Hopefully it will work for a scholarship for a college...So we will call you about fostering, but this girl can be trouble that is why she has been through about 30 foster homes give or take a few...Talk to you tomorrow..Bye." Trouble? Another Jess...Ah I've been through one kid, even though it didn't turn out the best, I now know what not to do.

"Bye" Well that was interesting.

_**To Be Continued**_


	5. Learning about Lorelai

major writers block.(sorry) And this is going to be a very short chapter so I once again am sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, these famous people do, and if I were famous, I wouldn't use fanfiction (much)

The Ever-changing Life of Lorelai

Chapter 5: Learning about Lorelai

Alexa's (POV)the next day

'Ok its 6 am what to do..would Lorelai be up..maybe let me check...nope wow she can sleep late. I know what I can do..I can learn a bit about Lorelai. Well what I already found out was that she likes coffee...so...let me see what's in these drawers. Books and lots of then, ok but I couldn't seen lorelai as much of a book person..What's this..a note..."Dear Mom" Wait..Mom.."I see that you are not home right now but I decided to leave a note, even if I am unsure if I wanted you to find it or not. I heard about Luke and you getting married and I am very happy for you. I apologize for the way I acted, my choice not to go back to Yale, and well... I miss you. You weren't just my mom, but my best friend, and it's to much for me to loose both. Currently I am working for Dar and am a member of it. It was the only job I could find with flexible hours.I have been doin my vommunity service, and a lot of, if you haven't already noticed it. Well, I got to be going, I got to go to the market quickly, and pick up something to eat at work, maybe I'll see you.

Your Daughter,

Rory Gilmore"

"that is odd, so she has a daughter who she is fighting with..because shes not going back to Yale? Wait isn't Lorelai like only in her 30's that means that Lorelai must of been around 16 when she had..Rory...So maybe she's just trying to replace her with me...Honestly I don't want to get in the middle of a feud. I'll just leave this note on the table andd I'll walk out..but there is something familiar about her...Wait, my box...I'll leave this picture to..she reminds me of my mother, The look very alike, who knows maybe im related to her..to bad I don't have a picture of my father..wait I do don't I...here hes a bit young in this picture but maybe she will no who they are. I gotta write a note of my own. "Dear Lorelai, I appreciate your hospitality but I don't want to get in the middle of a feud between you and your daughter. I don't really have to say much, especially as much as Rory said in her letter. She seems really nice but a bit lost, maybe you hould give her a second chance, everyone deserves a second chance, like you tried to give me. Anyway here is a picture of my mother, who looks a bit like you, maybe you two are related or maybe you know her, also this is the only picture of my father, maybe you know who he is. Well I'm gonna go now. -Alexa

'Not as formal as Rory's but it will do.'

_**To Be Continued**_

please review..I got none for the last chapter and it made me unsure about this story, show me that I should keep this story up.


	6. Sweet Dreams

Ok the last one was based on Alexa so this one will have very little(if any) appearances by Alexa

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, these famous people do, and if I were famous, I wouldn't use fanfiction (much)

The Ever-changing Life of Lorelai

Chapter 6: Sweet Dreams

"_Shit.." A young woman in her early 20's said as smoke started coming out of her engine as she was driving down the free way. The woman pulled over just in time because the second she got to the side of the street, the car died. "Great just what I need, maybe if I had some money to buy a cell phone this wouldn't be that bad, but no instead I get to borrow my piers cars and end up stuck on the side of the street, this day couldn't get much worse." As the woman got out of her car her blue eyes shined in the moonlight as she went to check the engine."I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing but whatever" The next second after she closed the hood in frustration she heard a pop only to see that her tire popped."Man this car is crap."_

_30 min went by until a blue pickup truck pulled over near her, and a young man just about her age stepped out "Is everything ok miss." He wore a baseball cap backwards and had a stubble on his chin,_

"_Well, my car broke down and I have been here for over a half and hour so yeah everything's just perfect." The man pulled a box like thing out of the back of his truck._

"_I'll fix that, by the way, let me buy you a drink, there is a bar not to far from here, this shouldn't take more that 10 min."_

"_that would be nice, after a night like this I could go for a drink." The man smiled and introduced himself as the woman did the same. They went to the bar and after a few cocktails and beers later they were started getting very friendly with each other ... _

_That morning, the girl woke up in a strange room and saw a man next to her..he looked familiar, then it hit her, he was the guy who fixed her car, or rather the car she was supposed to have back by 10 am. The woman then looked under the sheets and gasped.._

_Nine months later_

_Waaaa Waaaa, miss it's a..."Wait I don't want to know It already hurts knowing that I can't keep it but my life is already messed up enough, it deserves better"_

"_Are sure you want to do this?"_

"_Yes"_

Lorelai then jolted up in bed recalling her dream. She got no more sleep that night.

_**To Be Continued**_

Ok 2 reviews..that works as long as some people care so thank you charmedchic72 and joeysangle, you two rock and this is for you guys and any people who have or will review in other words TO: MY REVIEWERS!


	7. Finding out what's right

Please read the note at the bottom

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, these famous people do, and if I were famous, I wouldn't use fanfiction (much)

The Ever-changing Life of Lorelai

Chapter 7: Finding out what's right

No POV(her house)

A tired lorelai staggered out of bed an 7am because of house construction and a nightmare.. Luke that night was Camping with some old friends at the time so Lorelai wasn't lucky enough to have the company of her fiancé that night. Perfect day so far. As she walked into the Kitchen, she saw two notes, and one with two pictures. The first note read:

_Dear Mom,_

_I see that you are not home right now but I decided to leave a note, even if I am unsure if I wanted you to find it or not. I heard about Luke and you getting married and I am very happy for you. I apologize for the way I acted, my choice not to go back to Yale, and well... I miss you. You weren't just my mom, but my best friend, and it's to much for me to loose both. Currently I am working for Dar and am a member of it. It was the only job I could find with flexible hours.I have been doing my community service, and a lot of, if you haven't already noticed it. Well, I got to be going, I got to go to the market quickly, and pick up something to eat at work, maybe I'll see you._

_Your Daughter,_

_Rory Gilmore"_

and the one with the picturessaid:

Dear Lorelai,

I appreciate your hospitality but I don't want to get in the middle of a feud between you and your daughter. I don't really have to say much, especially as much as Rory said in her letter. She seems really nice but a bit lost, maybe you should give her a second chance, everyone deserves a second chance, like you tried to give me. Anyway here is a picture of my mother, who looks a bit like you, maybe you two are related or maybe you know her, also this is the only picture of my father, maybe you know who he is. Well I'm gonna go now.

-Alexa

Lorelai read the notes and started to cry. Staring at nothing she said "now I only have Luke"

Lorelai's POV

Why did she have to leave me..."maybe you should give her a second chance, like you tried to give me" Maybe she's right, I'm going to call Rory..but first these pictures...oh my.

_**To Be Continued**_

Please Read!

Yeah reviews I love you guys, to bad my other story isn't doing this well. If you guys like charmed please try reading my other stort secrets bestowed

also on the last chapter of my charmed story I put this short story for english in after a VERY short chapter, so if you could skip through all the chapters and go 2 chapter 13, please read it, it is below the little thing about Piper.

Thanks


	8. Who can it be

Ok this is what you guys wanted, to find out who are in the pictures, wouldn't it be evil if the people in the pictures were not who you expected and just bums on the street and not someone from the show that you all love. Its up to you whether I am evil like that. Well I guess you will just have to read evil laugh (hey if u guys like groove coverage tell me so I know that there r other peoples out there who like there music)If your confused...STOP, im not giving you guys answers to questions about who Alexa is and who are in the pictures, that's for me to know and for you to find out, no mater how many chapters it takes and if you have any practical questions, starting now I will answer all of them :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, these famous people do, and if I were famous, I wouldn't use fanfiction (much)

The Ever-changing Life of Lorelai

Chapter 8: Who can it be

no POV(Lorelai's house)

"Oh my...these pictures, what, why..no..It can't be...her" Lorelai Staggered back and Luke walked into the room.

"Im Home!..Lorelai..are you ok?" A very pale Lorelai collapsed and Luke caught her not even acknowledging the two pictures that were dropped.

1 hour later in Lorelai's room(Lorelai's POV)

"Wha...What happened?" How did I get in here...what..oh the pictures, hold yourself together, just ask Luke to get them if he hasn't already and...

"You fainted. The doctor said for you just to get some rest but he thinks that something must of shocked you or something...How do you feel?" ah

"Fine now that you're here...Luke can you do something for me?" Ok..

"Sure, what...I'll get anything, just ask." man he's perfect, or at least perfect for me.

"When you came in, I was holding two pictures, can toy please get them for me without looking at them when I am done on the phone"

"Yeah..sure." well he seamed a bit confused but he'll understand once he seed the pictures.

no POV

Luke left the room and Lorelai picked up her phone and dialed Rory's number. "Hey Roary well I guess you're not there but well I just got your note and..well..I miss you too, and well I need my friend back, especially now"

Rory's side of the phone(Rory's POV):

"I need my friend back, especially now." I got to pick up.

"Mom...you still there." She's there, and she seems sad, but why

"Rory? Rory I miss you, I'm sorry." I have been waiting to hear that for the longest time.

"I miss you to mom...mom are you ok?" She sounds like she's breaking.

"I don't know, my past has just come back to bite me in the but."

"I'll be right over"

"No, later, tonight, bring a movie and a flashlight" flashlight, ah who cares, as long as I get my mom back.

"I'll see you tonight."

(Luke's POV) after the phone call.

"Ok here they are." Luke cam into Lorelai's room carrying two pictures.

"Look at them and tell me what you see." Lorelai's color was starting to come back but when she spoke she spoke with confidence to the unseen eye but Luke isn't just anybody, so he could tell right away that something wasn't right. He knew that Lorelai was confused and scared.

Luke looked at the pictures and smiled. "Where did you get these?" Lorelai took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Those are the pictures that Alexa left me with her note saying why she left...Those are Alexa's parents." Luke's eyes were fixed on the pictures and his smile slowly faded as he sat down onto the bed.

"I'm a dad...Alexa's dad...and...oh...that night..but how...it was one night...I can't believe it...Im...a...dad"Luke played the word dad as it rolled of his toung.

_**To Be Continued**_

Please Read!

Ok, I see what this is, bribery...well it worked, now I really know that I am loved back by you guys, thank you for the many reviews. Well now I know that even though I am soooo busy, I'm going to have to get these chapters up faster. Im in the interact club, philosophy club, DECA, ROTC, and soccer so I will have to find some time somewhere between homework and sleep(ah who needs to sleep anyway) Also there are these two charmed stories that I really want to read more of and if you guys could review and get these people to update I will love u more. Please just don't tell the people that it was me who did this cause well I don't want to be like a weird freak person. The stories are:

The Mortal Charmed by The Eternal Enemy****

and

The Baby Bargin by Charmed-Phoebe03


	9. So we meet again

Well if I confused you a bit last time, read on because well this story takes a bit of thinking. Also this is where Rory and Lorelia meet again, so yeah I get to write more for Rory. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, these famous people do, and if I were famous, I wouldn't use fanfiction (much)

The Ever-changing Life of Lorelai

Chapter 9: So we meet again

No POV(Lorelai's house)

Lorelai sat in the kitchen with a cold cup of coffee I front of her, watching the clock while making sure that the pictures she obtained were still In her pocket. A few minutes later, the still untouched cup of coffee still sat as there was a faint knock on the door. Lorelai slowly got up and went to the door, pausing right before she opened it. She knew it wasn't Luke because she sent him back to work, plus he would of just walked in. Even if he did knock, his knock would of been much firmer. Lorelai steadied herself and opened the door. "Mom" Rory stood there at the door as innocent as ever.

Rory's POV

"Mom" I was so happy, the sadness in me disappeared, until I saw the pained expression on my mother's face. She seams to be protecting something in her pocket..Maybe it's the note I left her."Mom, are you ok?" She looks like she is going to pass out. Wait...maybe she already passed out. "Mom?"

Lorelai's POV

I can't believe my daughter has come back to me. Wait, I should tell her about...later, I'll tell her later. Wow she looked happy to see me, but her face...changed. Who knows, I am still a bit woozy from before.

No POV

"I just missed you so much" Lorelai broke out in tears and Rory embraced her and sat her down on the couch.

No POV (after the tears)

"Mom?" Rory's face turned serious as she looked at her mother. "Promise me that we will never be apart this long again because of a fight.

"I promise, but you have to promise to, even with what I am about to tell you" Lorelai looked at her daughter still with tears in her eyes.

"I promise." Rory had a look of worry in her face "Ok now what is it, is everything ok, you look like you have been through something really horrible besides us breaking apart like we did.

"Rory...remember that girl you saw here before?" Rory nodded. "Well she's your...sister."

_**To Be Continued**_

Ok I'm sorry for the shortness because I don't have much computer time bacause of my annoying younger brother(grr).


	10. coffee partyfxd

Ok this is REALLY short, but I have like no time and I will try to find time soon. Just please stay with me. Oh and this chapter was to add something happy to the story. oh and im sorry bout the mix up, the other chapter was accidentally put under the wrong name(hmmm i wonder if my bro had something2 do with that) So well when i find time i'll write more, but my parents r away in hawaii and i have like sooo much goin on, so i just gotta try my best and thank you for the e-mail.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, these famous people do, and if I were famous, I wouldn't use fanfiction (much)

The Ever-changing Life of Lorelai

Chapter 9: Coffee Party

no POV

"A...a sister are you sure..I mean of course your sure...um did she tell you...wha..."

"Rory, she doesn't even know that I am her mother, I just found out myself, Luke..." Rory stopped her mother.

"Wait..Luke? What does he have to do with this."

"Luke is...her father...it happened on a very drunken night..but the thing is I never knew that it was him, and he never knew that it was me or about her...I didn't even know she was a she or her name" Lorelai broke out in tears after recalling how she didn't even want to know the gender of her baby. The two of them sat there for a while not even knowing that half the town was planning a huge party for the two of them.

Rory spent the night in her old room, and still with her mother sleeping she woke up. A few minutes after Rory awoke, Lorelai was up. As they walked out of the room, Luke was sitting in the kitchen and a few seconds later, almost all of the town was in the house with food and smiles planted on their faces. "What the..." Rory and Lorelai started to say before being asked to try all different types of coffee. Everyone was happy that day and yada yada yada the main thing was that everyone was glad that the mother and daughter were back together not knowing that there was another family member out there in need of a family and love.

_**To Be Continued**_

School is annoying and I have no life so well its been hard to get anychapter up so if anyone wishes to help me, just volunteer. :)


	11. Searching

Between NJROTC, Interact, DECA, and the book club, I don't have much time but im trying my best.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, these famous people do, and if I were famous, I wouldn't use fanfiction (much)

The Ever-changing Life of Lorelai

**Chapter 11: Searching**

no POV

Mother and daughter were both sitting down to a movie, both with so many things on their minds that they completely forgot that there was a movie playing before them. "Where did she go? Alexa I mean."

"I don't know..If I knew though don't you think I would be out there looking for her...we got to find her." Luke walked in, and seeing his fiancé and soon to be step daughter together went to leave, but was stopped.

"Luke, you don't have to leave you know. You're a part of this family to." Luke turned and looked at his soon to be step daughter and walked over and sat with his family to watch a movie. A family at last, or at least to the unknowing eye.

No POV, the next day.

Luke and Lorelai sat in the police office explaining what Alexa, their daughter looked like while Rory went around town and surrounding neighborhoods asking people if they have seen her missing person, both with minimum results, a.k.a., none.

No POV, NYC

Alexa looked out the bus window with her duffle bag with her and lost dreams, her dreams of finally having a family. If you looked close enough, you could see her questioning loon in her face, questioning herself and her actions.

As she walked off the bus, she looked for a hotel she could afford with the little cash she has. A man walked by and grabbed her duffle bag, and Alexa followed the guy into an alley not wanting to loose everything she owned. The man hit her and grabbed at her. He pulled her close and Alexa smelt the smell of cheap beer on his breath. He pushed her back, throwing her duffle bag at her. The man walked forward towards her with a gun in his hands and a drunken look in his face.

_**To Be Continued**_

School is annoying and I have no life so well its been hard to get any chapters up so if anyone wishes to help me, just volunteer. :)

Happy Veterans Day


	12. Fear and Worry

don't have much time but im trying my best.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, these famous people do, and if I were famous, I wouldn't use fanfiction (much)

The Ever-changing Life of Lorelai

**Chapter 11: Fear and Worry**

no POV Lorelai's house

Lorelai looked at her watch while sitting by the phone. Luke was out looking and Rory was checking up on her forgotten sister's files. That left Lorelai alone. She sobbed in silence, for it has already been a week since Alexa left.

No POV, alleyway

As the ma approached, Alexa grabbed something on her ankle. She stood up with a little blood dripping from her mouth and a black eye. Alexa lunged at the man and the man shot his gun. The shot skimmed Alexa's shoulder, which would of hit her square in the chest if she wern't to fast for him. Maybe if he wasn't drunk, he would of maybe been able to make the shot, but if he wasn't drunk, he probably wouldn't of attacked in the first place.

Alexa was then behind the man and put what she had in her hand to the mans throat. It was a knife. "Either you drop that gun and kick it away from you or I slit your throat." Drunk men don't have very good judgement and Alexa knew it and asked "Do you have any kids or a wife?"

The man response was that he has a wife and three sons" You better stop drinking for there sake or one day you won't go home, and that doesn't exactly mean death, there are other ways of dealing with people like you" Alexa then kicked the gun out of the mans hands and ripped the shirt of the guy. She then rolled it so it was almost as strong as a rope and tied him up and found that he had a cell phone. She called the police and they said that they will be there soon. The man realized what a little teenager did to him and somehow got his hands out of the shirt and grabbed Alexa but the neck. "I'm Gonna get you back for this now" He then pushed her to the ground and found her knife and stabbed her in the shoulder and ripped her shirt off. Alexa cried out in pain as the knife went into her shoulder, her own knife now had her blood on it.

Alexa knew that she had been careless about this man and recalled what herteacher taught her when she learned the marshal arts. 'Never underestimate your enemy' and that's what she did, she underestimated an enemy with a gun. She knew what was coming when we went for her pants. And said "Go to Hell" The man didn't reply but the next thing she knew, she was in the hospital. She must of blacked out with all of the blood loss.

_**To Be Continued**_

School is annoying and I have no life so well its been hard to get any chapters up so if anyone wishes to help me, just volunteer. :)Thanks for reading and ill try to get another chapter up soon, maybe this weekend.:)


	13. almost there

don't have much time but im trying my best.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, these famous people do, and if I were famous, I wouldn't use fanfiction (much)

The Ever-changing Life of Lorelai

**Chapter 13: Almost there**

No POV hospital

"So do you know who the girl is yet?" A man in a white outfit said to a man dressed similar.

"Well not yet, but there was a phone number in her pocket and we have her first name from something in her bag. The police are probably calling the number as we speak so we just got to hope that she has a worried family out there."

No POV Lorelai's house

Ring! The phone rang out in Lorelai's ear and instantly woke her, Rory, and Luke up. Lorelai answered it and a man spoke on the other line.

"Hello, I am calling on the account of a teenage girl we think is named Alexa. You wouldn't happen to know that girl would you?

"Actually, I've been to the police about a girl named Alexa, she is my daughter and ran away about a week or so ago. Is she ok, is she there?

"Actually" the voice said, " She is currently at the hospital in a stable condition, could you please come by the police station in Manhattan, NY."

"New York City! She got that far! And what do you mean by stable condition, what happened! Lorelai got worried.

"Miss, calm down, just come by the station and we will explain everything."

"Ok...Thank You.

Police Station in NYC no POV

Lorelai walked into the police station with Luke and Rory lose behind. She walked up to one of the desks. "Hello, I an here about my daughter Alexa." The Man looked up. He was about in his early 20's with golden brown eyes and a friendly looking buzz cut.

"Ah, yes. Well this is her folder and I have some questions for you." Lorelai sat down along with Luke and Rory in chairs beside her. "First of all, what are your names and how are you in acquaintance with Alexa?"

"Well I am Lorelai and this is my daughter Rory and my fiancé Luke. Luke and I are Alexa's blood parents and Rory is her half sister."

"Very well then. Do you know why Alexa ran away."

"Actually yes...I had her about 5 years after I had Rpry and I was still young, and at the time I didn't know Luke. He never knew he had a daughter, I only knew I had a child with this man. I didn't even know who the man was or the gender of the baby. I gave her up. About a little more than a week ago though she showed up in my town because she apparently ran away from her last foster home. I let her stay at my house and a few days later, she found out about how I was in a fight with Rory and she didn't want to be in the middle, so she left a note, which I have here" She handed the man the note, "and she left these pictures of her parents, who are me and Luke. We even asked social services about her story and it matched with ours."

"Well that was interesting..you must be wondering what happened...well your daughter was mugged by a man who got mad at her because she we believe got away from him for a second and called the cops. He ripped her pants and shirt off and stabbed her in the sholder."

"He didn't do anything like rape her did he?" Roary asked.

"Well..."

_**To Be Continued**_

School is annoying and I have no life so well its been hard to get any chapters up so if anyone wishes to help me, just volunteer. :)Thanks for reading and ill try to get another chapter up soon,


	14. Finding the truth

Disclaimer:I don't own Gilmore Girls

Hey everyone, well here it is, another chapter, and actually you can thank LukeNLorelaifanatic, because she wrote more than half of this chapter. All I did was change a few things and ill tell you when her writing starts, but I am honored to have a fan like her.Well enjoy!

The everchanging life of Lorelai

**Chapter 14: Finding the truth**

Lorelai was horrified by the fact that Alexa was raped. Tests were still being run to make sure that shes ok, and so far the most severe thing is the trama and stab wound...well besides the fact that she slipped into a coma.

Lorelai, Luke, and Rory all sat by Alexa, each horrified by thhe bruises on her face. they didn't even want to know what the rest of her body loked like, but there imaginations went so wild that Lorelai finally got the courage to check it out...she was horrified...She saw the bandage around the stab wound along with monor cuts and scrapes everywhere...It looked like some ribs were broken, and there was a long, slash going down inbetween her breasts. it wasn't deep, but it was nasty looking and was going to leave a scar. Lorelai almost threw up.

Three days later, Lorelai started to refuse to sleep in her own bed and resorted to sleping in a chair next to Alexa. One night though, Lorelai woke up to Alexa jolting around in her sleep and called a nurse. The doctors ushered Lorelai out of the room, and Lorelai got worried, so she called Rory and Luke. They were there as fast as they could get there.

It turned out that she got an infection from the slash on her chest, which affected her heart, causing it to stop. Lorelai rushed in to see the heart rate monitor flat and the doctors trying to get her heart going again. They gave up and put her death time down buy Lorelai wouldn't give up, she ran over and cried and told her to come back and Rory rushed over with her and pushed down on her heart trying to get it to start. She did not want to loose the sister she never knew. This convinced the doctors to give it one more try..there was a little mountain on tthe screen..she had a chance, they kept going and eraced the death time. Lorelai and Rory were placed in the waiting room not knowing what was happening. A doctor came in a few minutes later with a smile on his face.

"Your daughter was lucky. She is stable now and is no longer in a coma. In an hour or so she should be up and you can explain everything to her" He winked and walked away. A half an hour later, another doctor came in and told them that she is definatly not prengate and has no stds. They also told her that it appears that she has been abused before, but this was her first time being raped...she gave up her virginity to a raper. Lorelai decided to wait a while before talking to her more about her past.

the hour went by and hey finally got to go in. She was sitting up and looked at Lorelai, with a surprised expression.

_(this is where her writing is and i just added and took our some parts)_

"What are you doing here?" Alexa was in a white bed with white sheets, which made the bruses on her face even more noticable.

Lorelai looks at Luke and Rory and they all have looks that said "She needs to know". She takes a deep breath and answers slowly:

"Alexa, I have something to tell you... I'm your birth mother. And Luke is your birth father."

Alexa just stares at them. Those were not the words she expected to hear. Standing in front of her were her birth parents. The parents she wished she had grown up with. The parents that apparently never wanted her. She started to get angry.

"You're not my mother and father. A mother and father don't give their kid up so that she can grow up being abused and hurt. If you were a mother and father then you would have kept me and loved me. You would have been there on my first day of school. Thrown me a birthday party. Taught me to ride a bike. No, your not a mother and father..I gave up on believing that I did a long time ago"

Alexa is crying now. As well as Lorelai and Rory. Luke just looks down, ashamed.

"Honey, it's not like that." Lorelai looked hurt.

"Oh yeah? How is it then?" Alexa tried wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Alexa, whe-when Rory was five, I had dropped her off at a friends house to stay the night. My car died and th-then Luke helped me fix it. We didn't know each other then. He asked to buy me a drink adn I said yes. We got a little drunk that night and nine months later I had you. I di-didn't want you to grow up not knowing you father. I wanted a better life for you. I thought you'd have been adopted. I-if I had know that you were living under foster care I would have taken you back in a second. Alexa I'm so so sorry. Please, just gives us a chance." Alexa was crying harder now. She really wanted to stay with Lorelai and Luke. She was angry and confused at why they had given her up. She understood the situation Lorelai had been in though. She probably would have done the same thing. These were her parents and she wanted to be with them.

"Mom." she whispered and Lorelai ran to her and took her in her arms as the both cried.

"I'm so sorry honey. I'm so sorry." Lorelai whispered to her.

Luke and Rory walked over to them both. Luke ran his hand through Alexa's hair thinking 'I can't believe I'm a dad. But I like it.' and Rory put an arm around her little sister and kissed her on top of the head.thinking 'I was lied to, but for a good reason..I have nothing to complain about though..nothing could compare to what she has been through, I have to give her a chance, a chance not only to be my sister, but to be my friend.'

TO BE CONTINUED

ok well I'll have another chapter up as soon as I can, but bear with me.


	15. Results

-1Disclaimer:I don't own Gilmore Girls

Ok I am soo sorry I am sooooooo soooooo sooooo sorry for taking so long, I wont even make up excuses!

The Everchanging life of Lorelai

**Chapter 15: Results**

Lorelai woke up the next morning in the hospital with Alexa no longer in her bed.

'What the…'

"Oh hey mom, Alexa just went to the bathroom, she's doing really good. They said that they will be able to release her from the hospital later today" Alexa walked out of the bathroom.

"hey honey….how are you feeling" Alexa sat next to Lorelai on the bed.

"Better…I'm still a bit shaken up and stuff but I'll get over it."

"Well we are with you every step of the way. You can call me anytime, ih and Luke wanted me to give you this" Rory hands Alexa a cell phone. "So now we can talk anytime, and if you ever get in any trouble you don't have to take it in your own hands" Rory hugs Alexa and sits on the other side of her.

"Hey…um I thought I'd bring some breakfast?" Luke comes in with food. "Its not that good, but it's still good to have something in your stomach.

"Its probably better than what I've eaten before I met you guys." Alexa gives Luke a hug and eats just as fast as she ate that burger at Luke's.

"Trust me, with Luke you will defiantly gain all those lost pounds. Look at you you're so skinny. We need to fatten her up" Lorelai says

"Yes she won't make a good meal like that" Rory jokes.

A doctor enters "Um…Alexa can you please come with me?"

"Um...can my mom come?"

"Of course, actually, meet me in my office in 1 hour, we have the test results."

1 hour later

"I'm……pregnant…" Alexa put her hands on her stomach.

"Well we can't really tell yet but it appears that you are. Just come back in a month or so and we will give you a more definite answer, oh and Alexa, you are now welcome to go home." Lorelai and Alexa sat there wide eyed.

As soon as the two walked out of the room they hugged and got Luke and Rory and headed home.

TO BE CONTINUED

Short, but sweet and well informational! I will try 2 get another chapter up ASAP!


	16. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

Ok, well I'm once again sorry, but im studying my but off now, lol so well this chapter u can thank Monster energy drinks, lol. Enjoy J

The Everchanging life of Lorelai

**Chapter 16: Revelations**

Ok, this takes place 5 months after the last chapter. The doctors have confirmed that Alexa is pregnant, and Alexa refuses to get an abortion and everyone respects that. Lorelai at this point is planning a secret baby shower that she wouldn't have for a couple months, but she wants the best for her daughter. Lorelai also has tried talking 2 Alexa, but Alexa has been avoiding her.

………………………………...

"Alexa we need to talk. I know you have been avoiding me but enough is enough." Lorelai sat down next to her daughter. "Please…just talk to me."

"I'm not really in the…."Alexa starts

"No, come on, it has been almost half a year and all I want to know is what you have been through all these years and what happened that night. Please….I am you're mother. I know I wasn't there for you when you were growing up but I'm here now and it's better late than never" Alexa nodded.

"Well it all started after I found out I was adopted, It took my parents forever to tell me because they wanted me to live normally not knowing I was adopted. When I found out I spent a week at my friends house. Then They decided that I shouldn't be at a foster home as long as I was, and obviously I wasn't content there anymore. They were my first family and I still love them. Even my brother…well foster brother. Anyway after that I had to got from foster home to foster home. One I was abused so bad in, I almost died at a friends house. I had some good homes after that but others I wasn't fed….was abused…I never let it get sexual or anything I normally ran away before that. That's why I'm known as a "runner". One time when I ran away, I was severely beaten and somehow ended up in a marshal arts school. The master there helped me out and trained me to help me get through all of this in one peace and without as much fear as I had. I actualy learned a lot and I'm not that bad. I became a black belt and then social services took me away again. And well I decided to come here 5 foster homes later….maybe 4, but yeah it seemed peaceful and for some reason I felt content here. I guess it was fate. Also when you found me, I was very hungry, at the time I haven't eaten a real meal in over a week. I lived off whatever I could buy with change on the ground. And well..that's pretty much it…except…never mind…"

"never mind?" Lorelai came out of the shock.

"yeah…never mind it wasn't anything important…but well its kind of late so well night"

TWO MONTHS LATER

Lorelai is setting up her living room for Alexa's baby shower because Alexa is now 7 months pregnant. Rory is out with Alexa shopping just to in secret get her out of the house.

At the grocery store Rory is taking her time to get stuff and Alexa is getting bored. "Um can we go now, I mean you guys don't even cook…" Alexa says

"Sure, how about we go for a walk after park the car and walk…I would like to get to know you better…you are my sister." Alexa agreed and after putting the groceries in the car they walked.

"So um what do you want to talk about?" Alexa asks.

"Anything...um boyfriend stories, anything." Rory looks at Alexa who is loking at her feet. "have you had a boyfriend yet?"

"Mhm"

"Awww how long ago?"

"I don't know, I've had a few, my first was last year, but I didn't really love him."

"Wow, I didn't have my first boyfriend till I was like 16 and I loved him. I still do."

"That's cute. I still love my last boyfriend, but I hate him to" Alexa looks up at Rory then back at her feet"

"Aww why do you hate him, did he cheat or something." Rory starts to pry a bit.

"Um…no he never even looked at another girl." Alexa stopped. "can we sit, I'm getting tired."

"Of course." they sat. "So are you mad because he broke up with you?"

"No, I broke up with him and I don't regret it"

"Oh." Alexa tries to hide a few loose tears from Rory., but Rory sees them

"Oh honey are you ok…what did he do to you. "Rory embraces her little sister and Alexa accepts it. "You can trust me if you don't want anyone else to know."

"um….he….he….tried to…kill me" Alexa broke out in complete sobs and Rory tried to comfort her.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry, you don't have to say anymore…its ok"

"No…you already know enough…I'll tell you but you can't tell Lorelai…promise?"

"Of course" Rory and Alexa break from the embrace and Alexa explains more.

"Well, his name….was….Dylan…we were dating for about a month and then I had to move to another foster home. We kept our relationship and were in complete love. One night though, I went to a party with him and he got really drunk so I made him walk home with me and I was helping him down the street when he stopped and just started kissing me. It was a drunk kiss, but he was my boyfriend and I kissed him back…but it wasn't the kind of kiss he normally gave…normally they were filled with love and passion…this one was more sloppy and rough. Next thing I knew he stopped and asked If I would stay at his house tonight to help with the hangover tomorrow. This was normal so I said sure. When we got there he fell asleep and I went to sleep next to him. The next morning, he of course had a killer hangover and I helped him….then he kissed again, but for him it seemed to be forced. Next thing I knew I was on his bed and he was pulling my shirt off. He knew I was a virgin and I reminded him, but he kept going. I said stop but again he didn't so I pulled away from the kiss, which was still forced and told him that it doesn't feel right and that he said that if the time came and I didn't feel right, we wouldn't do it. Instead of listening to me, he slapped me and called me a Bitch. He then had me on the bed again and next thing I knew he was in me and then I blacked out. When I woke up he took a knife out and went to stab me but I dodged out for the way and knocked him out…he probably still has that scar on his neck from landing on his knife…so well i wasn't really a virgin when I was raped...that was my second time. The first time with...him, was horrible because I loved him…and he played me. This time its bad because I was Physically beaten and the man almost succeeded in killing me..and I'm carrying his baby…can we walk back now…I don't have anything else to say…" Rory nodded and they headed back. Alexa then stopped clutching her enlarged belly and fell to the ground. Rory panicked.

"Alexa! Holy crap!"

"It's over…that was weird...it was probably just kicking."

"You should get that checked out.."

"I'm fine.." the walked back and made it to the car and were starting to drive home

"um Rory, can you drop me off at the park…I'll call you when I want to go home…I kind of want to be alone."

"ok, take your time." Alexa got out of the car and walked to the swings and Rory drove away.

20 minutes later, Alexa was about to call Rory when she felt the sharp pain again. She clutched her stomach and waited, but it wouldn't stop. "Help, someone help" she managed to scream weakly before collapsing…before blacking out all she remembered was green eyes and being lifted off the ground.

TO BE CONTINUED

Wow…pretty long for me, well once again sorry for the wait.


	17. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

Ok, well exams are almost over, just one more to go so I should be updating sooner.J

The Everchanging life of Lorelai

**Chapter 17: lost and found**

"Hello, may I ask the name of the girl who I brought in" A young man asks

"Well I'm not supposed to say this but her name is Alexa." the nurse then scurries off to continue working.

The young man then walks to the front desk "Hello, I am here for Alexa, can you please tell me what room she is in."

"Are you related." A lady at the desk says while filing papers.

"Um no…but" The young man starts

"Only relatives are allowed in." The young man thinks for a second.

"But, she's my girlfriend, she's carrying my baby!"

"Ok sir, why didn't you say so. She's off that way in room 203a"

"Thanks" The young man starts to walk away.

The young man walks into the room and sits next to Alexa.

"Hello Alexa…I know you probably cannot hear me, but my name is Max…I brought you here." Max looks caringly at Alexa. 'wow, your even more beautiful close up…the baby's father is a very lucky man." suddenly the machines start to go off as if an alarm was triggered. Suddenly doctors and nurses rush into the room shooing Max out.

An hour later, Lorelai and Rory arrive at the hospital and sit in the waiting room.

A doctor walks into the waiting room. "um…Miss Gilmore?"

Lorelai looks up "Yes?" Lorelai waits to hear about her daughter.

"We just had a little complication with Alexa, would you mind coming with me?"

"um, can my other daughter Rory come to?"

"Of course" The doctor takes them into a room with Alexa sleeping in a bed.

"Alexa went into extremely premature labor. The baby unfortunately couldn't be saved, but we were able to save Alexa."

Lorelai shutters at this and makes a mental note to burn the baby shower decorations. "oh my…"

After another hour, Rory and Lorelai step out to cancel the shower and to have the decorations destroyed. While Rory and Lorelai are out though, Max returns to the room.

"Hello again Alexa…I heard about your story…and I am very sorry about the baby and everything you've been through, and if you hear me, I would like you to know that you are a beautiful young woman and you must fight through this…I know you can...I saw it in your eyes before you blacked out. Lorelai and Rory then walk in spotting the young man standing over Alexa.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" Lorelai yells without being overly loud.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just seeing how she was doing. I brought her in here after she collapsed in the park." Max looks down but then changes his mind and perks his head up again. "I'll leave you guys" without another word, Max Walks out, but not without another glimpse of Alexa. His green eyes sparkle when he looks at her showing how much he loves her, even if they have never sincerely met.

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry again for the wait, but for everyone still with me YOU GUYS ROCK!


	18. Love and loss

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

Short but sweet. 3

The Everchanging life of Lorelai

**Chapter 18: love and loss**

_Alexa stood in the middle of a white room with voices. "The baby didn't make it" "Cancel the Baby shower" "My name is Max" "You are a beautiful young woman and you must fight through this" "I Brought her in here after she collapsed in the park."_

_The room then turned into the inside of a hospital. Alexa wandered throughout the room until she got to the babies. "Miss it's a..." "Wait I don't want to know It already hurts knowing that I can't keep it but my life is already messed up enough, it deserves better" _

Alexa then opened her eyes for real and realized that the whole thing was a dream. She then looked at the doorway and saw a familiar set of green eyes. Those eyes belonged to a young man around her age. He smiled at her "How are you feeling Alexa"

"You…saved me?" Alexa found it hard to speak.

"I see that you saw me before you blacked out. My name's Max"

"Max…" Alexa played around with the letters and realized that people were really saying what she heard in her dream "I am a beautiful young woman and I must fight through this?"

"Ah so you heard me…I guess you heard about everything…" Max walked towards Alexa.

"Yes…the baby...no is it…no it cant be…" Alexa looked down and realized that her belly was a bit smaller and that she was attached to many tubes. She broke down and Max walked over and hugged her.

"Shh it's going to be ok. You are strong. You will make it through this." Alexa cried herself to sleep on Max's shoulder and he carefully laid her down and covered her with her blanket. "I love you" He then kissed her on her forehead and held her hand in his before he heard her mother coming down the hallway. He then slipped out of the room right before he could be seen.

A few hours later, Alexa woke up again only it was her mom and sister who was with her. "He sweetie how are you feeling…" Alexa hesitated before telling her mom how she truly felt.

"Lost" She kept her tears back but Lorelai and Rory didn't let the stop them from hugging her from both sides. "I know what happened"

A week later, Alexa was allowed to go home. "Ok Alexa, welcome home. Until college starts up again, you have my room and when I'm here I'll stay on the couch"

"You don't have to…I don't want to intrude…"

"It's ok. My turn to stay home with mom is over. You still have a few years before college, and by then I should have a house of my own." Alexa nodded and headed towards the room she can now call her own.

Over the past few days, Alexa has managed to stay in the house sheltering herself from the world. Lorelai thinks she is getting better, but she is not. Alexa is far from better and Rory has her suspicions about Alexa's state of mind, but still wants to give Alexa her space and time.

TO BE CONTINUED

Another wait…sorry…I shall try harder, just keep reviewing! J Oh and tomorrows my 15th birthday! Yeah June 27th!


	19. note 2 readers

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

Short but sweet. 3

The Everchanging life of Lorelai

**Chapter 18: note to readers**

I have decided that this story is over but if I get enough reviews I will write a sequal extremely soon, but if I don't I will wait longer for a sequal. I lovle this story a lot and the next stuff that's gonna b in it would make a better story on its own. So please send in ur last reviews saying if u want a sequel, hehe.

Love u all for sticking with me 333


End file.
